


Mind-Reading Fellcest Drabblets

by ibeta



Series: Scenarios [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And because I don't know how to rate this, M/M, Mature for swearing, don't eat mysterious things, don't touch mysterious things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibeta/pseuds/ibeta
Summary: Papyrus manages not to stop himself from being affected by a) a weird SOUL-shaped fruit/berry/edible thing, b) inhaling weird spore by accidentally stepping on SOUL-shaped plant, or c) ancient relic from monster history long lost until Papyrus found it by accident.





	1. day 5

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd contribute to fellcest today.

‘ _i love you, i love you, i love you._ ’ It echoed again like a broken record in his brother’s thoughts right after the dog scampered away in fright. It was the same thought he’d repeated like a mantra wherever he went, and Papyrus had to wonder who owned his brother’s heart so thoroughly to get this kind of silent devotion.

He didn’t know if it was because Sans had made threats from behind him or the dog genuinely feared him.

“SANS!”

“y-yeah, boss?” his brother stammered, even as his thoughts echoed, ‘ _did something happen? did the dog scare pap? need to set his station on fire to teach him a lesson._ ’

Papyrus made a complicated face. He didn’t even know how to start addressing his brother like this, not when he was hearing two different things: the fear in his stammering and the viciousness of his thoughts. He’d never had an inkling on just what ran through his brother’s skull until now.

“I WILL BE MEETING UNDYNE AT WATERFALL.”

‘ _that stupid pretentious fish head?! she doesn’t have anything to teach pap! she isn’t even a proper captain!_ ’ The thoughts came fast and a little confusing. Papyrus didn’t understand it. What was wrong with Undyne?

“YOU WILL BE AT YOUR STATION! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO SLACK OFF!”

“o-o-of course, b-boss!” his brother replied reassuringly. ‘ _we’re always watching. unlike alphys, we can actually see things she can’t. if the human falls again, papyrus needs to see them first. that will make his day._ ’

Papyrus nearly did a double-take, incredibly aware that he was gaping at his brother for no visible reason.

“b-boss, are ya okay?”

What kind of two-sided personality did his brother even have?!

“GO TO YOUR STATION!” Papyrus snapped. Perhaps if he followed his brother, then he’d know more. The stars damned mind-reading didn’t offer him a wider range. It still gravitated more to Sans despite the fact that he’d heard the dog guard’s thought of their bones.

‘ _what happened? why is papyrus acting so odd? did something happen? maybe i should watch over him? no, no… the blasters will do._ ’ Sans nodded shakily. “y-yes, boss!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it was A...
> 
> Papyrus: "IT LOOKS EDIBLE, BUT... LEWD."
> 
> Papyrus: "SHOULD I EVEN EAT THIS?! WHAT IF SOMEONE SEES ME?! WAIT. I SHOULD GIVE THIS TO SANS AND SEE IF HE EATS IT! MIX IT IN WITH THE LASAGNE..."
> 
> Sans: *switches their dishes after seeing Papyrus eyeing him eagerly*
> 
> \--later...--
> 
> Sans: 'that's right, you stupid dog. back the fuck away from my brother or else i'll set your station on fire.'
> 
> Papyrus: 'WHAT THE FUCK?!'


	2. green water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Water - a rare healing water from the Ruins, rumoured to have been made by the previous queen of the Underground out of the kindness of her heart. It's said that someone delivers the Green Water in batches around the Underground, with a note to share it with everyone.
> 
> Unfortunately, some shopkeepers were too greedy to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added more words!

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're out of Green Water."

Sans kicked a stone off to the side, pacing. ' _he's lying. why can't pap just notice it? there's that weird twitch in that bastard's eye again._ '

Papyrus forced himself not to turn to his brother and scold him for being a distraction. "ARE YOU SURE? CHECK AGAIN!"

"We've already checked the ware twice, sir."

There was a scoff of dark amusement from Sans’ mind. ' _liar, liar, liar. stars, this place is full of lies. when will it ever end?_ '

That ticked him off, easily. How many liars had he met before, messing with his day? "I SAID," he growled, leaning over the counter and digging his nails into the wood, "CHECK _AGAIN_. IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU ARE LYING TO ME, I WILL SEND YOUR ASS BACK TO THE CAPITAL BEFORE YOU CAN SAY ASGORE'S LAST NAME."

His brother’s thoughts slowed to a more moderate pace. ' _huh... this... is new. did papyrus notice it? well... the minute expressions on this bastard's face is obvious._ '

"Y-Yes, sir. We'll check again."

The shopkeeper came back after ten minutes more of Sans' usual mantra of, ' _i love you, i love you, i love you.'_ It was actually... pleasant, this time around. He was getting used to it.

"S-sir, we found one bottle of Green Water."

' _there's more, then._ ' Sans… Stars, how did his brother _know_ these things? How could Papyrus not see the lies the shopkeeper spouted bold-facedly? How can _Sans_ tell?

"ARE YOU SURE THIS IS IT?" he asked lowly, staring down at the shopkeeper. "BECAUSE I'M NOT PATIENT MONSTER. IF YOU ARE LYING TO MY FACE, I WILL FIND YOU AS YOU SLEEP, AND I WILL GUT YOU MYSELF."

The shopkeeper trembled under his gaze, but did not speak.

"WELL?!" Papyrus sometimes wished they had an honest business, perhaps just to stop these useless lying. Then again, had the shopkeeper not lied, his stock of Green Water would be depleted instantaneously.

"T-there's four more bottles!" the shopkeeper blurted out.

Sans’ thoughts went darker, angrier. There was something terrifying when he hissed a soft, ' ** _liar._** '

—

They left the shop with ten bottles of Green Water. His brother by then had stumbled at his side, nervously glancing around and hunching forward like he was scared of the world, but his thoughts were disturbingly calm. Papyrus wanted to shake his brother’s shoulders and demand answers, but that would mean revealing his secret, and he didn’t want that yet!

He still had to know more!

' _hmm... i guessed six bottles, but papyrus actually got us ten. not bad. he's getting sharper. that's so cool._ '

Papyrus blinked at that, and then hid his smirk.


	3. foolish subordinates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'what? why? why now? why is everything so new?'_

"Sir, we've captured another monster from the resistance!"

“I CAN SEE THAT,” Papyrus snapped. The subordinate saluted. “YOU’RE HEADING STRAIGHT TO THE CAPITAL IN ONE HOUR.”

Papyrus scowled when he bothered to throw the trainee a glance. The crocodile monster had a disgusting smirk on his face. It was the third prisoner they’d caught. The other two had gone under Alphys’ pain serum while Papyrus had been out, leaving them a useless, begging mess on the floor of the Black Room. Their thoughts had been muddled with screaming, and pleading for a death Papyrus would not allow. They had to be cured and interrogated once more.

They’d been rendered useless because Undyne had thought her sadistic girlfriend could help on the job.

It only made difficult to direct the prisoners into a trap when the two jackals had collapsed under the pain. The serum had apparently been too strong, and the doctor still hadn’t made an antidote to help them. She was a useless companion, and he had half the mind to say so if he cared at all for Undyne.

Stars-damned idiots, everyone was so _useless_ today!

 _He didn’t care_. He just wanted to flush out the rats in his town to keep it a safer zone. If the monsters in Snowding hadn’t a connection with the stupid little gangs lying around the Underground, Papyrus would have been crawling over more interrogation jobs from the Capital.

‘ _Although, if they were innocent…_ ’

Papyrus narrowed his eyes at the thought. If the stupid jackals had been hurt out of Alphys’ sadism… He could, perhaps, put Alphys under security to make her life a hundred times more difficult, claiming she might be targeted for her use of the serum. Papyrus wouldn’t tell her the part that she had angered him for her absolutely tasteless tactics in dealing with interrogation. She had destroyed two sources of information! Undyne had not even asked for his permission to do so!

Before he could shout out his orders, another subordinate arrived, this one an even more smug cat from Hotland. Papyrus bit back a growl and listened to her report about the sewage system that led to the lava falls. Evidence of living had been found, along with food and leftover dust in jars, an old funeral rite of monsters. There were diaries retrieved from the disgusting place.

It was times like this that Papyrus enjoyed his powerful cooking. His magic was so strong that it saturated the food and destroyed everything for energy when consumed. It made less mess and no need for the strange excretions than fleshy monsters had.

He glanced at the crocodile again and saw him gossiping – no, gloating – of his success in capturing the bunny. Papyrus wished he could just shove him out a moving carriage, but the Capital hadn’t reopened that transportation project since the Queen Toriel had left. Papyrus could only spy on his thoughts and hope his subordinates weren’t idiots in disguise.

' _The fucker's going to get it this time,_ ' the crocodile thought with vindictive glee.

Apparently, his subordinate was a great fool.

"BRING THEM TO THE INTERROGATION ROOM!" Papyrus barked the order, scattering the dogs as he reached for the files on the desk. It was a typical holding, with the rabbit monster they’ve captured going under interrogation so Undyne wouldn’t have to step out of her usual duties to find the perpetrators. It was Papyrus’ job as the Captain to make sure his town wasn’t infested by these stupid gangs fighting over bottles of Green Water and Purple Poison.

Undyne startled, and then she laughed an irritating laugh. Papyrus scowled directly at her, wishing her secret lover would die a slow, painful death.

Undyne saw his scowl and mistaken it for excitement. "WHOA! You're eager to smack someone in the face this morning. You want me to help?" she offered, though her thoughts said, 'sheesh, what's up his ass this morning?'

"I CAN DO IT ON MY OWN!" Papyrus snapped. And then he paused contemplatively, glancing shortly at Sans, who was waiting by the door. He was nervously glancing around again, skull dotted with sweat and his head lowered in mimicry of fearful submission. He shifted his stance frequently, like he couldn’t hold still at the same place. It was disturbing when his thoughts were still disarmingly clear.

' _might not even be a resistant monster. they've really fucked up this time if that's the case. who was it again they've caught? that stupid blue one with the red eyes... rebony? rebunny? byrine? no… rebunned._ '

Papyrus blinked at that piece of knowledge.

' _What in the world..._ ' So his subordinates might have actually someone framed in revenge?! He glared harder at the paperwork in his hands, wishing death for every stupid fool under his command. How was it that his brother was more informed than the rest of them?!

He took a deep breath, thought of a wonderful idea, and then enacted his revenge. "ACTUALLY... I MIGHT BRING SANS ALONG."

Sans’ head snapped up in response, one second of calculation disappearing under the sea of fear.

"WHAT?!" Undyne blurted. ' _Is he going insane?!_ '

"b-b-boss?" his brother stammered worriedly. ' _what? why? why now? why is everything so new?_ '

"GET READY!" he barked, gesturing at the cells.

"y-y-yes, boss!" Sans stumbled after him, panting unnecessarily. ' _maybe i should lace that bun's drink with dad's special treat._ '

Papyrus paused as he was about to walk away.

_They had a father?!_


End file.
